Halo: The Andalite Alliance
by x.ScarletAspiration
Summary: Halo/Animorphs crossover. They both thought it was over. That their struggle had finally ended. They thought wrong. Full summary on profile. Re-uploaded. Used to be titled The Second Threat.
1. Prologue

**Tittle:** Halo: The Andalite Alliance

**Story Type**: Multi-Chapter. Crossover

**Status**: In-progress

**Rating**: T with suggestive themes later on

**Author** **notes**: Okay so I have in fact uploaded this story before but I deleted it and everything I wrote got deleted(not by me) so I had to rewrite everything. Details are on my profile if you want to know more. The prologue is the same I think. I can't quite remember but I did edit it and the following chapters will be different than the ones I first uploaded too. It is in fact Animorphs and Halo so hopefully you know what they are. I will try to explain a lot of what goes on if you aren't an expert on either Halo or Animorphs but it will be helpful if you have some background. I will also alternate between posting it both Animorphs and Halo fathoms. Now, lets begin!

* * *

**Prologue**

_(What should we do Prince Aximili?)_ the voice of his comrade made itself known in his mind. Though he could see he tried to keep calm, he could sense the fear behind the simple question. Looking at the radar of his ship he once again made sure they were safe, for the moment at least. They had managed to lose their pursuers in Z space. Only its pure white nothingness surrounded them, the usual black and white dots of stars billions of miles away absent from their sight.

_(Just keep going until we reach normal space again Alfar,)_ he replied with a calmness his comrade could only dream of in their situation.

They had been assigned a simple mission at first. Destroy a small enemy group approaching the homeland. The enemy ships were outnumbered three to one. He should have seen it ahead of time, only fools would send such a small amount to attack the home planet directly, and he knew their enemy to be anything but precisely that. The dozen enemy ships they thought they would easily eliminate turned into four dozen. The others they had not seen had been camouflaged and hidden from their radars. Their ships were bigger and better equipped than they had thought and soon their own ships were destroyed one after another. Not even their dome ship could survive as it soon joined the rest. They had managed to destroy three fourths of the enemy ships, but at a great cost. Only himself and Alfar were left. This was Alfar's first real combat and what had started as enthusiasm soon turned into fear.

He had already radioed their home planet about the situation and they had increased their defensive perimeter but he did not expect backup to arrive anytime soon. They had received new of the enemy advancement on their planet days ahead of the time it would take to reach it, and had been immediately dispatched to intercept and destroy them before they could arrive at their planet.

He was left with only one option, and a choice that would change the course of this war. For better or worse, he wasn't sure. It was a choice that had been on his mind for quite a while now specially in these few moments of quiet. They managed to get away from the enemy and lead them away from their planet. They even managed to lose them but he knew not for long. His stalk eyes looked at the monitors and he saw no sign of them, only the tail-fighter like his own flying next to him. Now he needed to put his plan into action. It was risky and his chances of making it where he wanted were slim.

That was a risk he was willing to take. And still he couldn't help but wonder, would it be worth it?

_(We are about to enter normal space,)_ he hard Alfar say, successfully cutting off his thoughts.

_(It begins. . .)_ he thought, his insides felt as they were being constricted, and he could only hope he was doing the right thing. They entered normal space and were instantly surrounded by blackness, and ahead the looming figure of a giant red and dark brown planet. It had two moons and what seemed like dark blue oceans could be seen.

_(Impossible. . .)_ the mesmerized voice of Alfar floated into his mind. It was enough to cause him to smile. He was sure this was not what the young warrior had in mind.

The moment did not last long as they heard an alarm go off inside their ships. Looking at the monitors he saw the ships that had been following them. He cursed. He had hoped they would have more time than this. Now their chances were even slimmer.

_(Alfar, you must head into the planet!)_ he yelled as he grabbed the controls tightly.

_(But my Prince, you cannot be serious!)_ Alfar cried out.

_(You have to trust me on this Alfar! Its an order!)_ he didn't have time to convince him, and he didn't want him to die either.

He saw Alfar hesitate before accelerating just as the ships behind them began to fire, he could not disobey a direct order. Their firing was more frantic than before. He almost chuckled. He knew they wanted to finish them before they reached the planet. If they made it in they wouldn't follow. It would be suicide. He dodged as many shots as he could. They had to survive, they couldn't die here. Only a few more miles and they would make it. A hit landed on his ship and it shook from the blast, but only for a moment. He got it back in control and soon the giant planet loomed over them like a giant monster.

He managed to enter the atmosphere and his ship began to shake violently. He looked to his side to see Alfar had almost made it into the planet but they weren't safe yet. As if to prove his point a blast managed to hit Alfar's engine making his ship spiral down into the planet. His eyes widened as he saw his comrade spiral down into the planet's surface. His ship to began to began to shake more violently than before, the gravity was too strong! He couldn't keep it steady. Cursing he grabbed the controls tighter and braced for impact, hoping Alfar would make it.

_(Brace yourself Alfar!)_ he hoped his thought speak would make it to him. Alfar's ship hit the ground, breaking apart and half burying itself into the ground.

He saw as the red and brown grass came closer and closer, his ship creaking from the gravity's pressure, his ship already a fireball.

Here it comes! He thought.

CRAAAACK

The impact sounded like a monster's screams as it fell to the ground breaking apart from the impact. His knees buckled as he fell forward towards the floor, hitting his head against it. He felt various parts of his ship disintegrate or break apart, his door being one of them. Light streamed in, blinding him momentarily, as he groaned in pain and tried to stand, but failing to do so.

He looked towards the door with an unfocused vision. He tried to drag his body which was almost impossible. His arms were far too weak and his lower body far too heavy. _That's what we get for having four legs_, he thought with dry bitter humor as he tried his best to get up. He managed to drag himself the last few feet and fell to the ground below with a thud and breathed heavily. His body was sore and he could not move anymore, he was almost sure he had broken something.

At least he was alive, and they would not be followed here. He looked up to see Alfar's destroyed ship ahead.

His vision began to shake and he knew he would lose consciousness soon. It didn't matter now, he was alive and was right where he wanted to be. With the right help he would be able to finally end the war that seemed to never end. He saw a blue blur up ahead. It was still and lifeless. . . Alfar.

Had he survived? Here he would need all the help he could get, even if it was only an inexperienced warrior. He moved slightly and another groan escaped him. His breath ragged, his eyes began to close and soon he could see nothing but blackness around him. All but one fact escaped him.

They were now in. . . _Sanghelios_.

* * *

Sanghelios is the Elite homeworld by the way. Sangheili is the actual name of the Elites and that's how I'll refer to them a lot.

Hope you liked it so far! I think this is a unique crossover and I'm looking forward to bringing them together since they were both interests that I've had since I was a kid.

Okay so on a final note, I need a beta reader. I wanted it ask on here so hopefully it can be someone that likes both Animorphs and Halo, and can help me out in regards on information I might have wrong on either fathom. So if you're interested and would like to help me out. I would greatly appreciate it! Let me know(:


	2. The Discovery

_**Chapter One: The Discovery**_

* * *

_Sanghelios_

_387 miles outside state of Vadum_

_Alien Crash Site_

Even a mile away he was able to see the smoke rising from the crashed ships up ahead. They had been lucky this crash happened in an unpopulated area, away from the city-states. This would allow to keep a panic from rising and unwanted news from spreading. The area around was flat and barren of life, there was neither plant life nor animal life. He had no idea who it was that had entered their planet, and he had no idea why. This was what he was meant to find out. He looked through the opened side of the Phantom he was currently in as they approached the crash site, the alien ships barely resembled a ship at all. The entry to their planet had taken its toll and he knew they would be unable to use them again. Several Sangheili surrounded these ships as they analyzed the remains to gather any knowledge they could, but he saw nothing of an alien species.

The Phantom touched down on the brown earth beneath, and the ship's engine hummed to a stop as it shut off. Already his arrival was noticed and several other Sangheili made their way over to him. Two maroon Major Sangheili and a golden Zealot whom he all recognized. Each of them saluted the white armored Sangheili as he stepped from the Phantom to the ground, a fist to their chest, and received the same salute in return.

"Report," the white Sangheili that had emerged from the ship spoke with authority. It was the Zealot who answered.

"At your request commander, we contacted surveillance and managed to access what happened with these alien crafts. It appeared they had been under siege by a larger group of aliens and seemed to be fleeing when they crashed here. Their jump was too close to our planet and before we were able to contact our own fleet these two smaller ships entered our atmosphere while the larger group fled. Only two aliens were present and found. Their reasons are yet unknown and the aliens are unidentified. They are both unconscious and cannot be questioned at this time due to their condition."

The white Sangheili nodded as he processed this information. He looked around the area where he had earlier seen a structure which he knew had to be where the aliens were being kept.

"Are they being given medical attention?" he asked.

"Affirmative, we received orders that they were to be brought back to consciousness in order to be questioned."

"Good," he said, nodding his head once more. It was the logical course of action to take. They could not be allowed to die without first receiving questions on what had happened, and why they were here. One could never be too sure if this had been an accident, a mere outcome of these alien escaping from a bigger threat and landing here on their home planet, or if it had been purposely done, and if that was the case, they needed to know why. Many questions swirled in his head as he looked towards the raised structure. He knew his answers would remain unanswered until they regained consciousness, and he wondered how long that would take. Surely a crash that had made such damage to the ships also had to have caused a great deal to its pilots.

"Is that where they are being kept?" he asked, motioning to the structure.

"Affirmative," one of the Majors replied.

"I do not see why we simply do not kill them and get this done with," the other Major commented. The other Sangheili looked at him oddly, but with a hint of consideration at his words.

"No," the commander said, "Then we would be no better than savages. We must handle this better than we have in the past."

"Without another word he begun to walk towards the structure, and the Sangheili followed. There was one guard standing outside, though it seemed almost unnecessary as the area around was populated only by other Sangheili, and they were of no threat. Still, he knew it to be safety precautions as there might still be someone who might simply decide to kill the aliens, specially when many Sangheili might share the same mentality as the Major had shown earlier with his comment.

Before he was able to enter however, a Sangheili exited the structure. He looked towards the approaching group of Sangheili and made his way towards them.

They stopped short of each other as the new blue armored Sangheili saluted towards the group.

"Commander, I have been placed in charge of the recuperation of the aliens until further notice. I am afraid they remain unconscious."

"What is their physical condition?" he asked.

"One appears to be in worse critical condition than the other. The less injured one suffered only from a few broken bones and mild head trauma but no open injuries. The second has several open gashes from the metal of the ship when it crashed, as well as broken bones. I'm afraid I do not know what alien species they are, as far as I am aware of, we have never before encountered them."

"I see, thank y—" he stopped mid sentence as he heard a groan in his head. It was foreign, a feeling that it shouldn't belong there and did not belong to him. He looked to see similar looks of confusion with the Sangheili around him.

He had no time to further contemplate the noise however, as a moment later another Sangheili emerged from the structure.

"One has awoken!" he cried.

"It is time to get some answers..." the White Sangheili muttered as he made his way towards the structure, the rest close behind. Once he entered it he was met with a sight he had never seen before. This alien was in fact one he had not encountered.

He stood on a long body supported by four legs with hooves at the end, a torso that resembled that of a human torso with similar arms as well only the hands contained more fingers than that was seen on a human, it had a tail with a blade shaped end that seemed sharp enough to remove a limb and cause quite a damage if they so intended. Its head was oval with two almond shaped eyes as well as two more eyes atop of stalk like limbs that protruded from the top of the head, a large nose with several slits in the middle, and most surprising of all, no mouth of any kind at all.

The alien seemed to be struggling to rise to its feet and immediately the Sangheili surrounded him and aimed their plasma rifles and carbines at the struggling creature. The white Sangheili did not fear it however, this creature was weak and helpless. I could not hope be able to attack someone and survive, there was simply nowhere to run.

_(I... I must speak to your commanding officer...) _

Once more that feeling in his mind entered, but this time he was sure it came from this alien in front of him. He stood in front of the alien.

"I'm in charge here," he spoke and he saw as the alien looked towards him, but its stalk eyes looked all around him. It was still unable to completely stand, its hind legs were on the ground, only his front were managing to barely lift its body, giving an impression that the alien was kneeling, or sitting on its behind.

_(Who are you?)_ the alien asked. The white Sangheili straightened up to its full height and raised its head higher, giving him a towering look over the alien.

"I'm afraid I will be asking the questions here," he answered. The alien seemed to dart its main eyes left and right, only to stop back at the white armored Sangheili in front of him, recognizing a warning sign when he saw one, as well as taking into account the numerous weapons aimed at him.

_(Very well... it is only fair. I am in no position to make demands it seems,)_ he replied.

"That is correct, now who and what are you?" he knew he needed to know all he could immediately, the alien could still die without offering any information and information was what they needed. He could not afford to wait any longer to ask questions.

_(My name is __Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am a warrior. You may simply call me Aximili if you wish.)_

"Aximili then. Now lets get to the point.. Did you crash here by accident, or with a purpose?"

Aximili seemed to chuckle.

(_You could say it was. . .both. I did not intend to crash, but I did come here on purpose.)_

The Sangheili frowned. He did not like the sound of this.

"And what is that purpose?"

_(I seek help.)_

"Help with what?" he was almost afraid to ask. An idea was beginning to form in his head.

_(Your help in a war that seems to never end,)_ the Sangheili frowned. This was more than he had thought would occur today when he first glanced at the suns in the sky. He waited for Aximili to continue.

_(A war between the Yeerks, and us, the Andalites,)_ the shock that spread through the Sangheili around him was not hidden from the Andalite at the news, and Aximili felt almost amused and the shocked faces of the Sangheili.

Andalite! How could it be an Andalite was the one to have entered their planet? It had been a long time since he remembered talk of the Andalites from his forefathers. The recent wars that they had pertained in taking all of their time and concentration. The Andalites were considered one of the most advanced scientific civilizations. They were widely known throughout the universe. A war, yes he recalled that the Andalites had long been involved in a war. He was not aware of the specifics but he figured the Andalites had everything under control. It appeared he was wrong, and his theory was beginning to be proved correct.

But why did they need help? Surely they were more advanced than themselves in every field. They were said to have been around longer. If he recalled correctly one of the first encounters they had with the Andalites were before the Sangheili had even managed to discover space travel. And even that was such a long time ago that rarely did someone remember.

Surely, if the matter had still not been settled, these Yeerks had to be quite a threat.

"A war. You ask for an alliance?"

_(That is correct...)_

"I have heard of this war. I had thought you Andalites had everything under control," he suddenly had the urge to pace, but resisted it as he gave his full attention to the Andalite in front of him.

_(For a moment we did. Somehow the Yeerks managed to come back, even stronger than before, they are gaining numbers, and we are unable to keep up. Without help, we might be overwhelmed, and that simply cannot be allowed to happen.)_

What the Andalite said was indeed true. If the Yeerks conquered the Andalites, they would gain everything they had, and if rumors were correct, they would have beaten one of the strongest civilizations there were, and obtain much of their advanced technology.

"Why is it so important the Yeerks lose?"

_(The Yeerks are a parasitic race,) _Aximili did not miss the way the Sangheili seemed to go rigid at the sound of the word.

_(Their sole goal is to take over every species in the universe. They have already succeeded in taking over several worlds, and they will not stop. By themselves the Yeerks are no bigger than my smallest finger,) he raised his finger to demonstrate, (but it seems that the best way for you to understand is to see.)_

The Andalite closed its eyes and immediately a picture entered the mind of the Sangheili present in the room. The creature was gray and green, and seemed almost like a creature that belonged in the water. They had what looked like antennas and fins. After a moment the picture disappeared.

The Sangheili were somewhat relieved however, for a moment they thought this parasitic race might somehow be the Flood that they themselves had fought and thought they had finally stopped, but it was not.

_(They take over a body by fusing with a hosts brain. Once they enter the body, usually by an ear canal, they locate the brain an flatten themselves against it, sinking into its crevices. The host soon looses its ability to control its body, its memories and thoughts are fully known by the Yeerk inside. In short, the Yeerk has complete control. And most dangerous of all, the Yeerk is able to act exactly like its host, making it virtually impossible for the Yeerk infested host to be recognized as being infested. Once a host is infected, they are known to us as Controllers.)_

"I assume they were the ones pursuing you?" he asked, recalling the situation he was described.

_(How did you know?)_ Aximili exclaimed, as if surprised. The Sangheili scoffed.

"We may not be as advanced as you, but we _do_ have technology," he replied and the Andalite chuckled.

_(Forgive me, I did not mean to offend.)_

For a moment there was silence as as the Sangheili processed this information. These Yeerks did not seem as dangerous as the Flood, after all the Flood was an overwhelming and swift attack on a planet. The Yeerks seemed to possess the ability to take over from the inside. The host was not killed in the process, but they could walk among them without anyone knowing they were the enemy. It was quite dangerous as well. They seemed to also posses an army, seen by the way they had directly taken on these Andalites. They were completely different from the Flood, but did they pose as an equal threat?

Aximili knew he was contemplating the idea, but he knew he had to do all he could to get help.

_(Our arrogance has kept us from forming an alliance with anyone, but I know we desperately need your help, even as I ask for your help my people are not aware of it, and if they did, they might not approve.)_

"Then why go against your people?" the Sangheili asked. The Andalite arrogance was well known, many admired them but just as many disliked them for of it.

_(Indeed I took a great risk in coming here, but I know that if I attain your help, it will be a turning point in the war, as well as the fate of countless of races. We would have a greater chance. I am merely attempting to show them what I believe is the the right path. . .)_

The white Sangheili in front of him sighed, those words sounding strangely familiar to his ears.

"I'm afraid it is not up to me to deliver an answer on the matter. That would all depend on our council... however I think it is reasonable enough to arrange a meeting for your proposition..."

Aximili felt as if a load had been removed from him. It was not an affirmative, but this Sangheili's actions brought him a small sliver of hope. He was attempting to give him the chance.

"Commander!" another Sangheili spoke up, "Is that wise?"

The commander knew exactly what he was thinking. After all, Andalites had been known to attempt to wipe out entire species in order to stop these Yeerks, which had all to clearly failed. How could they not be expected to try the same with the Sangheili? Yes this was madness, but something made him consider this mad idea. Something he could not ignore.

There was a suffocating silence as the Sangheili waited for the answer.

"My name is Thel 'Vadam," the white Sangheili revealed, "I was once known as The Arbiter in times of war. We too had to fight against a parasitic species, as well as our own people. Without help, we would never have been able to win the war. If there is yet another parasitic race out there, it would be in my sense of duty to help end their spread of the universe. The least I can do is have the council hear you out."

Aximili absorbed every word, and stored it for future reference. This was something about the Sangheili that he might be able to use for his advantage in gaining help.

_(Your words are kind, and give me hope that we too might soon end this war. It would be an honor to someday fight alongside you Thel 'Vadam,)_ Thel could not help but feel a sense of pride swell in his chest at the Andalite's words.

"We shall see about that Aximili, but first we must receive an answer."

At that moment a pained groan was heard in the head of those occupying the room, and they turned to the only other thought speaking alien in the room.

Alfar writhed on his side, his eyes all closed.

_(Alfar... can you hear me?)_ Aximili asked.

_(Prince... Aximili...)_ another groan escaped Alfar before he went still.

_(Alfar!)_ Aximili quickly tried to stand, but the pain in his hind leg prevented him from doing so as he could only groan in pain.

Thel turned towards the medic that was now at the unconscious Andalite's side.

"Will he be alright?" he asked.

"I believe so. He is still alive, but must be feeling too much pain for his body to remain conscious. If he is expected to be kept stable he should be moved to a medical facility."

Thel nodded and looked to where Aximili stood, looking at his comrade with masked worry.

"I will ask the Kaidon(1) for permission to take him inland as well as yourself until you may recuperate from your injuries."

_(Thank you, you show us much kindness,)_ in truth Aximili was surprised, for he knew that the Sangheili were often a violent race, who thrived on fighting for blood and honor, but this one was different, he seemed almost too kind, as if he had been touched by something that changed his nature.

"Are you royalty Aximili?" Thel asked, recalling how his comrade had called him Prince.

_(No, Prince is a rank for warriors,)_ he answered, shaken from his previous thoughts.

"How high a rank?"

_(It is the third highest military rank, just below a captain of a fleet and a War-Prince,)_ he replied. Thel nodded. _Good_, he thought, this would gain respect among his people, and would give him an edge.

"Impressive, now if you'll excuse me, I must contact the Kaidon to arrange your stay," Thel nodded towards the guards.

"Make sure he doesn't try anything. If he does, do not hesitate to kill him. I'm sure you understand we cannot trust you as of yet Aximili."

_(Of course, I understand completely.)_

"Very well, by the way, your way of speaking is impressive," pausing at the doorway for a second before he walked out. At this the Andalite chuckled.

_(Well, when you don't have a mouth, evolution must occur somehow,)_ the tone Aximili used caused Thel to chuckle as well as he stood outside the structure. He could really learn to like this Andalite.

* * *

Thel began to walk back to the Phantom. Him doing this felt almost surreal. He had never thought an Andalite warrior would crash land on his home planet, and that he would be the one to first speak to him. And now he was to ask to arrange a meeting with the Ultimate Council. He shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

He stepped into the Phantom, where the pilot was still waiting.

"Brik'je, connect with Kaidon Rtas 'Vadum on screen," he ordered.

"Yes commander," he replied as he did as was told. In a few moments a screen with the face of his old comrade filled the screen. Rtas had been made Kaidon while order was restored in the home world between the Separatists and Loyalists. Even in the home world they had been split to those loyal to the Covenant and those who no longer believed their words. After the war ended however, and the Covenant fell apart, most Loyalists had no choice but to disown the Covenant and join with the Separatists. Now they were no longer Covenant, merely Sangheili. This allowed them to concentrate on their planet rather than travel space on a Great Journey that never existed and enslaving other species in the name of such a journey. Still, there was tension with former Covenant alliances that were being worked on.

"Thel, have you accomplished in finding out who crashed?" Rtas immediately cut to the chase.

"I have. I assume you were informed of the situation that caused the ships to crash?" Thel asked, referring to the small battle that took place outside their atmosphere.

"Yes, I viewed the surveillance feed."

"Well it appears we have been honored with the presence of two Andalites," Thel noticed the frown that etched itself into the councilor's features.

"Andalites?"

"Yes, and you are not going to believe why they came here," Thel said.

"Surprise me, old friend," Rtas replied with ease.

"They want to form an alliance in their war against the race known as Yeerks."

"A what? An alliance. . . I recall long ago of out forefathers mentioned an Andalite war, but I thought everything was under control, or over by now," Rtas seemed to lean in closer to the screen.

"I thought as much too, but apparently the Yeerks are a bigger threat than they are given credit for, specially if even Andalites have been unable to defeat them. They have been around longer than us after all."

"What do you intend to do on the matter?"

"I was hoping you could arrange a meeting with the Ultimate Council, and decide on the course of action to take," he replied. Rtas looked at his friend for a moment. The Ultimate Council was comprised of every Kaidon in the city-states of Sanghelios. It only ever gathered for the most important of all matters, then again, Andalites asking for an alliances was quite a large matter indeed.

"Very well, but first, I am curious to hear your personal opinion on the matter."

He knew that the opinion of the previous Arbiter would have a great influence on the council.

There was a moment of silence as Thel looked to the side for a moment, before looking back at the screen.

"I would like to aid the Andalites. They are a strong race and it would be an honor to fight by their side to defeat yet another parasitic race that pose a threat to us."

"They are parasitic?" Rtas seemed surprised at these news, and suddenly understood why Thel had decided that the Andalites were worth at least hearing out. After all, they could relate to fighting against the spread of a parasitic race, and deep inside even himself an instant dislike of the Yeerks formed.

"I see, very well then Thel, is there anything else?"

"Yes actually, the Andalites were heavily injured during their crash. I would like permission to move them inland into the city state to a medical facility."

"That is taking a great risk Thel. Having an Andalite inside the city state will cause an uproar and news and rumors will surely spread. Not to mention I am still doubtful of the Andalites."

"I am aware. In their injured state they pose no threat. They desperately need medical attention if they are expected to survive. One in particular is in critical condition. He could die."

Rtas frowned further. It appeared the former Arbiter had grown soft. Once he would have probably simply killed the Andalites on the spot, but now here he was worrying that one might die. It must have been all that interaction with those emotional Humans.

"Alright Thel, I will allow it, but they fall under your responsibility. You are responsible for anything that might happen."

Then again, maybe he was growing soft as well.

"I understand and accept full responsibility of the Andalites."

"Very well. Good luck my brother. I will contact you when I receive a confirmation."

"Thank you my friend," with their farewells the screen went blank. Just as Thel turned around, ready to walk out of the Phantom, the voice of the Brik'je stopped him.

"Commander," he said.

"Yes Brik'je?" he said as he turned towards the blue Minor Sangheili.

"Are we really going into war once more?"

Thel stopped at this, a new thought entering his mind. He looked out to the land where many Sangheili patrolled about. With a new realization he grabbed the plasma rifle at his side, hopped outside of the Phantom, pointed the weapon towards the sky, and fired three shots. Instantly the Sangheili turned towards the sound and some even pulled out their weapons in response. When they saw Thel, weapons still pointed upwards, they visibly relaxed.

"Gather my brothers! I have news to share with you!" there were only about a dozen Sangheili, and at the command, they walked towards the once Arbiter to hear what he was to say. When Thel saw that they were all gathered in front of him and listening to him, he spoke.

"My brothers, today you are here to witness something that could change your lives forever. We have been visited by a race that only few of us have ever come in contact with. The Andalites."

Shock spread through the group, some even mumbled among themselves at the news.

"The Andalites have come to our planet with a request." he paused.

"Help," he finally said, "Help in ending a war that has long gone on. A war against a parasitic race known as the Yeerks. A race that will no doubt sooner or later attempt at conquering us as well. If we are to accept, it would mean we would once more enter into war. We would once more risk our lives and put an end to others. I have already asked to have the Ultimate Council meet on this matter, but first, I would like to know what you think on this matter. We are no longer part of the Covenant, who lied to us and manipulated us for their own selfish gain. This is why, as your brother, I would like to know your own thoughts."

There was silence as the Sangheili looked around. Others seemed to be pondering the news seriously. The silence continued until one Sangheili stepped forward. He was a Major, and from the looks of it, seemed quite young.

"I was too young to participate in the Human-Covenant War. I was not able to fight alongside our many brothers that died fighting for each other and what they believed in. But I have heard countless stories of the battles. Hearing such stories makes my own blood pump and sing. I have been raised for the purpose of combat and honor. If there is still a threat out there for us, it would be in my sense of duty to put an end to any danger for my brothers and sisters. I would like to aid in such a fight, for freedom, the thrill of battle, for my fathers, and for _honor_!"

The voice of the Major had gradually risen in volume, until the very end where he let loose a roar as well as raising a fist into the sky. This roar was then increased tenfold as the rest of the Sangheili joined in with their own mighty roars and fists at the sound of such powerful words.

Thel raised his head in pride as he heard this young warrior speak such wise and courageous words.

"Well said my brother," he said as he looked at him with admiring eyes once the roars died down. He could see why this Sangheili was already a Major despite his young age and inexperience, "What is your name?"

The Major looked back at him.

"I am Káráf 'Mortum," he said, and Thel already knew this would be a name he would remember.

* * *

Aximili could not help but smile in his Andalite way. How could he not after hearing what had occurred just outside the structure he was in. He had been lucky alright to have landed where he did, and to have Thel 'Vadam as the person he was able to talk to. Now he was almost positive that his plan would work out. As long as the inspiration seen in the group of Sangheili spread to everyone else, there seemed to be hope still.

He had been lucky alright. Maybe too lucky...

* * *

_1) Kaidon: Leader of a City State in Sanghelios_

10


	3. The Decision

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Decision**

**

* * *

**

**UNSC Headquarters**

**June 15, 2578**

**0700 Hours**

Admiral Lorek Nash considered himself a lucky man. Knowing that if they were still at war, he would have been promoted to Fleet Admiral after the passing of Lord Hood, he often found himself appreciative of his situation. This did not mean that he took his job any less seriously, he would have gladly taken on the great responsibility that came with such a rank.

The first decade following The Great War had been hard on him, and was often in charge of much of the rebuilding and organizing of what was destroyed. He felt weary, but now, twenty five years later, things were finally beginning to look up for them.

So when the HQ AI Ariel informed him of an incoming message from an unknown coordinates, the sinking feeling that rose in the pit of his stomach was not a pleasant one.

"Should I run the transmission Admiral?" the AI questioned. For a moment his mouth felt dry, his tongue like lead. The other personnel around him could sense this discomfort and many paused in their actions.

"Go ahead Ariel. Play transmission."

* * *

**Earth Orbital Defense Platform**

**Makarov Station**

**June 15, 2578 0900 HRS.**

The beauty of the planet never seized to amaze her. The fluffy white clouds that covered the blue seas and green lands was a sight she never got tired of. To think that this planet had seen so much in the art of warfare, yet continued to shine. She admired it, just as she admired the human race, who also continued to live on. She was proud to serve for this planet. And yet. . . something was missing. And lately she had felt it more.

She heard him approach. His gait so familiar to her that she didn't need to turn her head from the sight ahead of her to confirm her guess. He stopped next to her, and she could see that he was wearing his regular uniform rather then their armor, much like her.

"What's on your mind Leia?"

She fought the smile that threatened to break free. His ability to sense her mood with a single glance never seized to amaze her. After so many years of being in the same team, her feelings for him had greatly changed. She had gone from hating his guts to caring for him in such a way that stretched beyond simple friendship. She trusted him with her life, but sometimes it was harder to trust with your thoughts. After all, the thoughts that roamed in her head made no sense, not even to her. What she wanted was crazy really, had humanity not seen enough?

"You would think me crazy," she replied.

"Try me," she didn't hesitate to do just that. He was her best friend, and she could trust him with anything.

"I was just thinking, about how its been five years since we became official Spartans. We were raised to believe that we are the best of the best, the greatest chance Humanity has when it comes down right to it. But so far, what is there for us to do? Humanity is more united now than it has ever been since The Great War. The insurrections the original Spartans were trained to quell are non existent now, and any problems the military can handle fine without us. I feel that there was hardly a point to starting a new Spartan generation."

"Leia-"

"_Attention Team Falcon. Report to the bridge immediately. I repeat. Team Falcon, report to the bridge immediately."_

The call from the intercom interrupted their conversation as they shared a look. Their talk would have to wait.

When they arrived at the bridge, they saw that the rest of their team was already there and standing at attention to Captain Jay. They quickly joined their team and saluted. The Captain nodded in acknowledgment.

"Spartans, what I am about to tell you should not be taken lightly. We received earlier today a transmission from our old friends. You might remember them as the Elites."

* * *

**Sanghelios**

**State of Vadum**

**Medical Facility**

Thel walked a path he now took almost everyday for the past three weeks. He was now a regular face around here, as he came regularly to see the Andalites that had also come to be a regular sight to the faculty, albeit still an odd one. Thel expertly walked through the purple and gray metal halls of the facility until he came across a door guarded by two guards. As always, precautions had to be taken.

It had been only three weeks, but already the Andalites had healed. He had been surprised, after all they had been gravely injured. It had seemed as if it had been overnight that the two had suddenly been back to regular condition. Just the previous week Alfar had been in a coma, but when he woke up, the day afterward he had seemed instantly healed. It was almost like magic.

The time it had taken Alfar to wake was also the time he had gotten to know Aximili more. He had learned more about the war going on with the Yeerks. He specifically learned how the war begun. It appeared it had been an Andalite's fault in the first place, though he had had good intentions from the start. This Seerow that Aximili mention was an Andalite who had taken pity to the then weak and primitive Yeerks. He gave them the technology to be able to travel outside their homeworld and see the stars through their hosts, but this act of kindness would prove to be a great mistake. The Yeerks were not satisfied, and turned against the Andalites to gain further technology and knowledge, that would lead to their quest to take over every species in the universe to host all Yeerks. The Andalites felt responsible for this, and now felt the need to end the Yeerks conquest. Thel admired this about them, at least they did not leave the Yeerks to be the problem for someone else.

Aximili had also revealed to him the most disturbing recent events. It appeared that the Yeerk homeworld had always been monitored by Andalite fleets. This was to ensure no Yeerk ships came in or out. The Andalites had lost communication with the fleets around the planet. They investigated only to find that the Yeerk homeworld had been retaken by the Yeerks. They had no idea how they managed to overcome the fleet of Andalites. They tried to find out what had happened to the warriors but found no trace of either Andalites, or their ships. It was as if they had mysteriously vanished. Their greatest fear was that they had taken the Andalites to be hosts, but as of yet none had been encountered.

Numerous attempts at taking back the Yeerk homeworld had been taken, but still with no success. This had been a dangerous turn of events for the Andalites, one that gave a tremendous advantage to the Yeerks. This was a major reason Aximili had come to the Sangheili homeworld. They needed more firepower. And that was something the Sangheili excelled that. While the Andalites were more advanced in science, the Sangheili were more advanced in warfare.

Thel learned that he might have overestimated the Andalites. He had found that the Andalites did not have much of the technology the Sangheili did, at least not when it came to combat. The Sangheili possessed more weapons and armor that excelled that of the Andalites. If there was ever a war against them they might stand a chance, of course, that was something that he nor any Sangheili might wish. Not yet at least. This had been information that Aximili had been reluctant to share at first.

After all, Aximili was still cautious around what he told him, knowing there were certain things that weren't allowed to be shared outside their race. Thel understood, specially knowing that it had been by sharing with outsiders that had started their war.

Once reaching the guards, they stepped aside as the door opened for the white armor clad Sangheili. Two more guards stood inside. He came upon the sight of the two Andalites standing side by side looking out the window of their room. By the way they sometimes nodded their heads, he assumed they were speaking in private thought-speak.

He had not liked it when he first heard about it, after all this was something that allowed them to communicate without anyone else knowing, and that could even be something against him. He remembered how _that_ had turned out.

_"Private thought-speak?" he had asked as Aximili mentioned it._

_(Yes, it is our ability to only send our thoughts to a single person rather than all around us for anyone to hear,) he had explained. Thel instantly frowned at the information._

_"And how do I know you won't plot something against us?"_

_(Prince Aximili would never! He has already told you—) the sudden glare from his Prince immediately cut of at the disrespect from the new warrior. He glared and crossed his arms. He was a child still._

_The Andalite Prince then did something that surprised both other occupants in the room. He bent his front legs forward, closed his stalk eyes and main eyes as he bowed his head, and his tail that usually remained held high, sagged to the floor._

_(From this moment on, you shall be my Prince. I, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, shall obey you, and only you, for as long as I am needed. My strength, my knowledge, my life, is yours to command.)_

_(Prince Aximili! You cannot be serious!) Alfar stood aghast as he looked at him._

_(Alfar... I am no longer your Prince,) Aximili spoke softly to the young warrior._

_(But—) an uncharacteristic pleading look from his former Prince silenced him and he frowned._

_(Very well,) Alfar then took the same stance as Aximili._

_(Then I too, shall serve under your command,) he spoke, although reluctantly, after all, a warrior needed a Prince no matter the situation. He had no choice._

Just like that he had become their Prince. Aximili explained that with that rank they had no choice but reveal anything to him. Thel accepted this rank, knowing it would give him in advantage and would allow him to gain any information he wanted. Still, he did not want to abuse this power, and did not ask anything he knew he shouldn't, specially if it seemed personal.

_(Prince Thel,)_ Aximili acknowledged him as he noticed his arrival, and turned his body towards him. Alfar doing the same. It was still odd to be called Prince, for to him it felt as if he was being called royalty, and he was anything but that.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Are you ready to meet with the council?"

The Andalites nodded.

_(Yes,)_ they answered simultaneously.

"Good."

While the Ultimate Council had agreed to meet to hear out the Andalites, he had asked that the meeting be postponed until they managed to recuperate. In addition to this, they had gone into defensive mode with their army. In case any Yeerks came back to finish the job.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a blue cube. It was in a container only the Andalites knew how to open, and that container was in yet another container that only he himself could open. It seemed to hold some importance to the Andalites. He remembered how Aximili had been frantic on finding it on the first day on the planet. Even with his injured body he had ventured out to where his destroyed ship lay and retrieved it from its hiding place.

Thel had asked him about it and found it was something he would reveal to them only if they agreed to help. But until then, it was something Aximili could not share. Thel let it be, with the condition they would not have access to it until the answers could be revealed. In case it was a weapon of some sorts. These things could not be trusted so easily.

Aximili had never once fought his conditions and had done everything asked of him, and this was something that caused Thel to be trusting this Andalite, little by little. His intentions seemed honest. Alfar on the other hand, was something else. Though a new warrior he had shown to inherit the famous Andalite arrogance, and was hot tempered as well. The two were an incredibly contradicting pair that had caused a lot of frustration on Aximili's part many a times in this past week already.

Turning around, Thel led the way back the way he came, Andalites and Sangheili guards in tow. They entered the docking bay of the Medical Facility where they saw the Phantom awaiting them. They boarded the phantom and it wasn't long before a tall building rose from the middle of the city state. A docking bay near the middle was opened and the phantom touched down on the area.

Thel led the way as they made their way down a hall and proceeded to lead in silence through various doors and hallways until they came across the sight of a guarded doorway. He spared the Andalites one more glance an noted the calm composure of Aximili as he straightened up, as well as the slight nervousness in Alfar as his stalk eyes darted back and forth more than usual.

"Let's go," he nodded towards the guards that remained motionless as they let the two Andalites and Commander through.

The room was large, the gray chrome metal reflecting the light that surrounded the room. Around the room were Sangheili gathered in what appeared to be stands in a stadium, and all grew silent at the arrivals. There were easily more than forty Sangheili.

"Greeting Commander Thel and Andalites," a Sangheili spoke up, coming down from the stands and approaching the three figures. Something about this Sangheili demanded attention and respect. The Andalites immediately noted this as they noticed the complete confidence he exuded. They felt the need to impress this particular Sangheili.

"This is Kaidon Rtas," Thel spoke up respectfully. Obviously this was someone that ranked above their Prince.

_(I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.)_

_(And I am Alfar-Centrium-Corrass,) _unlike Aximili confidence, Thel caught some nervousness and unsureness in Alfar's thought-speak. A murmur arose at recognition of such an unusual and unheard of communication but quickly died down, as everyone remembered the purpose for this meeting.

"Welcome, I am honored to be in the presence of such advanced scientific beings," he said, his hands behind his back as he looked at the Andalites.

_(No, it is our honor to be in the presence of your Great Council, and that you have chosen to listen to our grand request,)_ Aximili replied.

"It has been a long time since there has been any talk of Andalites, and even longer since we have encountered one. We have been told of the reasons of your landing. That you wish for an alliance. Would you like to further explain this need for such a request?"

_(Of course, as you might now, long ago we unintentionally helped give rise to a race of parasites unto the universe, and in doing so we felt the need to contain this outbreak and entered the war against the Yeerks. For a long time we battled these Yeerks and eventually won their surrender. We thought we had finally won. However, in the course of recent events, we have found that they have returned. Somehow after half a millennium, they have managed to take back their planet and greatly increase their numbers. They are quickly acquiring hosts, and I fear that soon they will greatly outnumber my people, and win this war.)_

"And what exactly are the Yeerks. Whether we agree to this alliance or not we would like to know what we are up against."

_(That is understandable. The Yeerks are quite harmless in their native state. They are small creatures, no larger than my thumb, but once they acquire a host, their ability to manipulate and fool those that surround it are second to none. It is virtually impossible to detect an infected host as they have the ability to act as exactly the host would normally act. The manner in which they chose to take a race is up to them. If the population is large, they might choose to engage in a slow takeover, but if they believe they stand a chance, they will attack swiftly with their armies and take all they can with as little casualties as possible. They will not stop until they enslave all they can, and they don't care how they get there.)_

"You realize you ask for a lot, considering we have never made contact before this, and you are a single dyad that speaks for an entire race, that doesn't even realize you're here. If we have heard correctly in the information gathered on the Andalites, they are quite the arrogant race, often selfish in battle. Why would they even consider listening to you? Surely they would not be too pleased to know that you have come here seeking this request without their consent," the phrase was a slap to the face to Aximili. He did not realize how blunt and knowing this Sangheili was.

_(The Andalites would listen. Aximili is seen as one of the most admired and high ranking warriors. Most regard him highly and the least they would do is consider such a request. Many would follow him with iron wills into what he believes is the right decision.)_

Alfar spoke up, slightly nervous but confident as he shared this information with the council. Both Thel and Aximili silently praised his actions, knowing this might boost the view of the elder Andalite warrior to the council.

"That is interesting. Yet in coming here you exposed our planet to these parasites. How long before their forces arrive, searching for you?" This time it was not the Sangheili known as Rtas, but one of the ones standing in the stands.

"With all due respect Kaidon, I would like to inform the council that whether this Andalite landed here or not, the parasites known as Yeerks would have eventually found us. Is it not better that we discovered this threat now better than later? And have we ever been a race that hid from threats? There is no honor in that. We have always faced our foes head on, and as far as I can see, these Yeerks should be no different. " Thel spoke up and Aximili noticed as some of the Sangheili straightened up and puffed out their chests, a sure sign that they agreed with this statement and valued their pride.

"Perhaps you are right commander, but may I also remind you that it has not been very long since the end of our most recent war? We are not yet fully recovered! Our alliances with the races that were part of the Covenant are strained as it is!" murmurs of agreement rose up among the council at the voice of yet a different Sangheili. Aximili felt a pang of guilt at this knowledge. He was aware of course, as Thel had mentioned this to him, but he never liked the idea of dragging a race into something that they didn't want, but he also knew there was no other way. If they decided to refuse his request, then so be it.

"Do you imply that we agree to this alliance?"

All eyes were on Thel and he straightened up further at the attention.

"If you wish for me to state my personal opinion, I will do so."

"Then do so Thel 'Vadam, we are curious of your thoughts," Rtas stated. Thel gave him a knowing look. Rtas already knew his opinion, but he wanted him to state it in front of the council. It appeared his friend was on board with his opinion as well.

"I believe that we more than anyone should know the situation that the Andalites face. Have you forgotten the Flood? They took hundreds of our brethren! If not thousands along with the Covenant. . . they threatened our very own demise, but we faced that challenge head on, and it if it wasn't for our own alliance, then I believe victory might not have been as evident. We gave our solemn vow to destroy the Flood along with the Covenant. Denying these Andalites in their time of need would be disgracing that vow! If there is yet another threat out there that threatens our existence, why would we sit aside and do nothing about it? That my fellow brothers, is my opinion."

It was obvious that his words had made their mark on the Sangheili as many seemed to seriously ponder what he had said, and Aximili had caught many nod to his words. He felt a surge of pride at his chosen Prince. He had chosen well. If anyone could help convince this council, it would be him.

"You speak firmly Thel. It is no wonder that it was you that led us to victory and never once lost your honor, even as The Arbiter. However, this is a decision that is not easily made and much must be considered. What is it exactly that you lack Andalites? Forces? Technology?"

A short silence ensued.

_(Hope,)_ the simple answer that permeated that silence was the last thing the Sangheili had expected.

_(Besides the physical force and weapons that you would lend, the biggest lack of ours in this war is none other than hope. Morale is quickly falling in our people who fear this war is lost. Despite our arrogance we know that we are losing this war. If they knew that we were allied against the great Sangheili, I feel they would feel there is a chance. I know we would stand a chance.)_

The suffocating silence that followed was soon cut short by Rtas after he let the words of this unique Andalite sink into the rest of the Council.

"I believe we have heard all that is needed to consider this request. We will take it into account with the greatest consideration and top priority," he turned to look at Thel, "You are dismissed. We will contact you when a decision has been reached."

"Very well," Thel replied.

_(Thank you for your time,)_ Aximili said and offered a small bow of his head, followed by the same actions from Alfar before they followed the retreating figure of their Prince. They knew it would be a long day ahead.

* * *

It felt like a lifetime had passed to Thel and his two Andalites companions since they had left the Council meeting and gone to let the Andalite feed outside. Not many words had been spoken, each of them in their own thoughts at what would be the decision, and what would happen after such a decision was made. Regardless of the decision made, they knew things wouldn't be the same. The Sangheili were not aware of this second threat in the galaxy, and they would surely not rest easy knowing they had already been just outside their planet.

"Aximili," Thel suddenly spoke up.

_(Yes Prince?)_ he replied, coming out of his thoughts.

"I have been wondering. . . what do you believe are the chances that the Yeerks will come back to this planet?"

There was a pause of consideration as he thought of this statement.

_(I am afraid the chances are very good indeed. The Yeerks are very particular with pride and reputation, and I am sure they are aware that if we survive and live to tell their cowardice in facing the Sangheili, it would be a great humiliation. Of course they must first consider certain actions, but I am sure they would certainly put the Sangheili race as one to conquer sooner than later. And I am sorry for that.)_

"Like I've said more than once, it is better to take on this challenge sooner than later, before they increase their ranks and power. While I fear for this world, I have confidence that we can take on the Yeerks and rise victorious."

_(It is why I came to this planet.)_

They all shared a chuckle devoid of real humor, knowing that indeed dark times lay ahead. It wasn't much later that the transmission came to let them know a decision had been reached. With heavy hearts they returned to the council room that was silent. Not a sound was made as every Kaidon looked at the approaching figures, and not all looked so pleased. Rtas once again stepped up to greet them.

"We have reached a decision," the pause that followed seemed to last an eternity as the three arrivals awaited the answer with pounding hearts, "We accept the Andalite's request. The alliance will be formed. Every Kaidon will return to their City State and prepare their forces for the possibility of war. We will also contact the Andalite Homeworld to first formerly create the alliance if they will accept it."

_(Thank you, your actions bring me hope that we can finally vanquish this threat.)_

_(I too am thankful. I was unsure at first with Aximili's actions, but now I believe that he has done what no one else has had the courage to do, and I too am hopeful that your decision will aid us in this war,)_ Rtas nodded at the two Andalites. It had taken hours of debate to reach such a decision, and he felt himself tired already. He was getting to old for this, but he would be damned if he didn't go down fighting with honor rather than of old age. And hearing what the Andalites said pleased him with his actions.

"Kaidon, I have a request of my own," the attention turned to Thel with questioning looks as he gave Rtas a hard and smirking stare.

"What request would that be Commander?"

"Permission to contact our old green friends," and this Rtas too smirked.

"Permission granted."

Aximili stared at the two Sangheili. I appeared as if they were talking about their own inside joke. It also appeared that he might be able to find out just who this old ally of theirs was, and just how it was that they would contribute, if anything, to this war. He hoped that yet another race wasn't dragged it something that they didn't want. He also prayed that his people would not decline such an alliance for their pride.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. The Reawakening

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Reawakening

* * *

**

The Spartans present in the room shifted and shared looks of surprise and curiosity, but dared not speak up as the Captain continued. They had never seen the Elites face to face, but they might as well know everything there was to them from all the stories they heard growing up.

"We were able to gather that they requested assistance in an urgent matter, but for an unknown reason the transmission cut off. Attempts are reconnecting failed and we have decided to send a Spartan team to find out just what the situation is, and how grave. You, Falcon Team, have been chosen for this mission. A Fang is being prepared for your departure. Once you make contact and find what the situation is, immediately report back to Earth. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" all Spartans present saluted their understanding of the mission.

"Very good, now suit up soldiers," the Spartans nodded before quickly leaving the bridge and towards their quarters where they would suit up as ordered.

"How serious do you think this is Captain?" Solomon asked as the Spartans picked up the pace for the armory reserved for the Spartan teams. His already dark skin seemed to darken further with the hard look that adorned his features. His almost golden eyes set forward as his wide strides quickly took him to the Captain's side.

"We can't be sure, but if it comes from the Elites, and they have already said it is urgent, then it won't be anything pleasant," Leia answered, an uncomfortable feelings settled at the pit of her stomach. Just moments ago she had been wishing for something that required the Spartans, and now that an event arose, she dreaded what would become of it.

"Come on guys! You really have to be so negative? They clearly just want to see our faces again, I mean, why wouldn't they?" Everyone sighed at Reese's typical character. While his skills were almost unmatched, his arrogance was his only flaw . He never took things seriously and that was the only thing holding him back from being a team Captain.

"Don't be silly Reese. It isn't like we have neglected contact with the Sangheili since the Great War. We have had several cases of contact since then, have you forgotten they often helped in the first decade of The Reconstruction Period?" Kane was the techie of the group, while all Spartans had basic understanding of the technology around them, Kane had taken a special interest in it from his early days as a Spartan Recruit, and his skills regarding anything with wires were the best of the best, not to mention he was one of the smartest of the Spartans, only surpassed by Marcia from Team Dynasty.

"Until we make contact, there is no way to know what they want, so just suit up team," Leia entered the Spartan Armory and immediately headed for the latest Scout Variant that belonged to her. It was specially customized with primary color white with teal as the secondary color that decorated various parts of the armor. Suiting up was done with swiftness and in no time the team was ready. Each of them had personalized their armor in their own way. This personalization came from the feeling most Spartans expressed at having their own identity that stretched beyond simply being a super human. In Team Falcon, all the Spartans had the motto _"In death we rise"_ etched on their right shoulder.

Solomon's EOD variant sported steel and dark green, a cross carved into the left shoulder. Kane sported the EVA variant, a full gray with a TACPAD attached to his forearm. Noah, who specialized as a medic on the field, sported a brown CQB variant with steel and a TRAUMA kit on his right thigh. Jake, the second in command, sported a scarlet and steel RECON variant. They all had customized their own shoulder, chest plates, and knee plates that suited their styles but no one had gone as far as Reese had gone with the armor he wore.

He had chosen to style the HAYABUSA variant, complete with s'ode and a katana strapped to his back. His armor color was white with blood red s'ode as well on his knee pads, thighs, and on his helmet. Reese was the only one that had taken on the armor to the lengths he did, just as everything else he did.

"How heavy should we go with the weapons Captain?" Noah asked. She seemed to consider the question for a second.

"Considering that we don't know just what the Covenant want, I don't think we should walk in looking like we're ready to take on an entire armada, but we don't want to be unprepared for the worst. I'm guessing some heavy weaponry will be stored in the Fang in case of emergencies so let's not overdo this. For all we know, this might be nothing at all," she retrieved the Battle Rifle, her weapon of choice and strapped it to her back. Jake grabbed his signature sniper rifle, Solomon his shotgun, Noah and Kane an assault rifle.

"Then these are all I need," Kane said with a chuckle as he grabbed twin pistols. If the rest of his team did not know just how right he was, they would have thought him crazy.

"Well, let's head out then."

The curiosity that many of the marines patrolling around Makarov Station was not hidden from the Spartans as they made their way to the docking bay. They knew this was only expected, after all, it was extremely rare when a Spartan would sport their assault armor unless a difficult mission needed the support and Leia was not the only one who thought that much of the time Spartans had not a lot to do.

Upon arriving at the docking bay, they saw the Fang they guessed would be their transportation ready to go, Sergeant Major Chase waiting by the open door.

"Falcon Team," he greeted with a nod of his head.

"Sergeant," they replied. There was a silent moment before the Sergeant spoke up again.

"The coordinates where you are required to go have already been programmed into the navigation system. You should arrive in an estimated time of three weeks. The rest is up to you."

The team nodded as they looked at the Fang and its sleek black exterior. It was the latest interstellar ship designed specifically for missions that required small teams, as well as the fastest to date. Getting from point A to point B had never been easier with this craft. Despite the two and a half decades that had passed since the Great War, not many technological advancements had been made as most of the time had been spent rebuilding and reorganizing colonies and planets from the disasters left from the war. This however, was one of the best.

"Good luck Spartans, I hope you won't need it," the Sergeant. The serious look on his face did nothing to appease the feeling Leia felt in her stomach.

"Thank you sir," she replied anyway as she led the way up the entrance that would take her inside, the rest of her team following her lead.

Kane immediately took to the control room to do what he did best, and the rest of the team surveyed the familiar interior. It was fairly open with the exception of a small armory, a wing designed for medical purposes, and small kitchen and bathroom. There were not any particular lounge area but there were seats lined up against one wall and several offensive and defensive stations.

They could hear Kane pressing several buttons and the screens flashing the activities that would help them launch. The area was clear in less than two minutes and the Spartans were off, to a destination never before reached.

Once outside of Earth's orbit, Leia walked of to a wall where a small control panel was situated on. Pressing a couple of keys the wall seemed to clear up and space was visible.

"It'll be some time before we can enter slip space, might as well enjoy the view while it lasts," she said to herself as she looked back at the slowly retreated form of Earth. Who knew how long it would be before she could take on the magnificent sight once more.

"Damn. Where the hell is the coffee in this thing?" she couldn't help but chuckle as she heard Solomon in the kitchen. At least she knew some things would never change.

* * *

"How are the attempts at a transmission going?" Thel walked up behind the Aximili, always mindful of his tail as he worked the unfamiliar controls of the Sangheili with ease.

_(Whatever interrupted the transmission to Earth was not easy to bypass, and I am still unsure of what it was. I don't believe it was the Yeerks, unless they are outside the planet they should be unable to intercept any messages sent.)_

"Will it be possible to be able to reconnect with Earth?"

_(No, the complications that occurred earlier seem to have blocked connections to Earth. It would take longer to fix the problem. However, I should be able to contact my Homeworld just fine now.)_

"I see, then go ahead and do so. You and I will be the ones to talk to them," the idea that he was about to attempt at an alliance with the Andalites was one that he had yet to get used to. He had agreed of course, because he still believed he was doing the right thing. He just hoped he wouldn't be made a fool if the Andalites refused.

_(Very well. Beginning request for priority one message to the Andalite homeworld for two-way communication. Addressing it from Sanghelios, sector fifty seven, RG-Five-Three-One-Forty, Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill and Thel 'Vadam,)_ he continued to work the controls as Thel looked on next to him. A feeling of anticipation rose within him as they waited for the message to be accepted or denied. It did not take long for a blue face to pop out on their screen, head covered in a metallic armor that covered most of their face.

_(This is Lotren-Kamisha-Sulsen. Prince Aximili, you have been missed. May I inquire what you are doing in sector fifty seven? We lost communication with your ship in the last mission you were sent on. We are glad to see you are still alive.)_

_(I hope you don't mind I altered your controls in order to receive thought-speak communications,)_ Aximili told Thel in private thought-speak. Thel only shook his head, not even bothering to ask how or when he managed to do that.

_(I cannot say you will be pleased with my actions. We were being followed by the Yeerk force after the ambush, and I decided to take a certain matter into my own hands. I came to Sanghelios to ask the __Sangheili for a request. This is Thel 'Vadam, my Prince,)_ the shock in the other Andalite was clear as his eyes went wide.

_(What exactly is going on?) _he questioned as his eyes narrowed.

"Aximili and another Andalite named Alfar crash landed in our planet. After caring for their injuries and hearing them out, we agreed that we would accept Aximili's request," Thel answered this time.

_(And what request was that?)_

_(We would like to be transferred to the Andalite Council to reveal this information. I'm sure you will agree I have the clearance,)_ the Andalite seemed to consider this in a moment of hesitation.

_(Very well. I will transfer you to the Council and explain what you have told me,)_ the screen went blank for a moment as they waited. When the screen flickered back another face took its place, this one free of armor but full of authority.

_(What is the meaning of this Aximili?) _in the way that the councilor Aximili recognized as Tenzla didn't use his title was enough to tell him that this might not be as easy as had hoped. His title might mean nothing here.

"We the Sangheili wish to form an alliance with the Andalites against the Yeerks upon Aximili's request," Thel did not hesitate in stating the fact.

There was a stretched silence as the Councilor looked from Aximili to Thel and then back towards.

_(Is this the purpose you had upon arriving at Sanghelios?) the Councilor questioned._

_(Yes.)_

_(How long has this been on your mind?)_

_(To be truthful... For a while now.)_

_(I hope you are not insinuating we are unable to handle this war Aximili,)_ the look Aximili received was not a pleasant one, but it did not affect him in the least.

_(What I insinuate is that I believe there is no better way to win this war than by forming strong alliances. Is it not my purpose to input my thoughts and take action as I see fit in order to win this war?)_ there was a certain look that was shared with Aximili and the Councilor shared that made Thel a little uncomfortable, as if this was a fight he shouldn't be witnessing, but whatever lay beneath the words that Aximili spoke seemed to have quieted the Councilor.

"We offer you our forces. Our armies and fleets to fight alongside yours. We want nothing in return besides the knowledge that your forces will do all they can to eradicate the threat known as the Yeerks and guarantee the safety of our race. We can give you time to decide, but we will not offer our alliance again if you are to refuse," a hard look crossed the Councilor as the information was given to him. Aximili knew they could not turn down such a deal. The Andalites might be arrogant, but they were not stupid in the least.

_(Very well. I will gather the council and relay this information to them. We will contact you when we have decided.)_

"We will await your answer."

The screen went blank, and for a moment neither moved.

_(They can't refuse,)_ Aximili broke the silence.

"You are sure?"

_(Yes.)_

"Hm. We will see then," Thel turned back, "I will inform Rtas of the development. I'm sure it might be a while before they contact us again."

* * *

He had been right when he said it would be awhile before an answer was received. The moons had almost come and set when the response came back. Once again Aximili and Thel found themselves facing the projected screen and the hardened face of the Andalite.

_(The Council has agreed to form this alliance.)_

Aximili felt a smile form in its Andalite way at the news. Yes, things were starting to look up. Of course, he was aware this was only the beginning.

"Very well. How shall we formally do this?" Thel asked, unsure of the politics while dealing with a race like the Andalites.

_(Councilor,)_ Aximili interrupted, (_I wish to be the one to solidify this alliance.)_

Both the Councilor and Thel fixed their gaze at him, curious at what he meant, not even Thel had been told anything regarding the solidification of an alliance.

_(How do you intent on doing so?)_

_(I will give them our biggest asset. I will give them the power to morph.)_

The councilor's face went from shocked to outraged in an instant.

_(That is ludicrous! Treason even! Aximili have you forgotten Seerow's Kindness?)_

_(I am well aware, but this is something that must be done,)_ Aximili remained unfazed by the hard glare he was receiving.

_(That is madness. You cannot. You are forbidden,)_ his tone was final, but Aximili would have none of it.

_(The Sangheili have asked nothing from us while offering their forces, it doesn't seem fair to me. In order for this alliance to be equal, the least we can do is lend our own weapon. This is how it must be, how it will be. If you wish to condemn me then do so, but I will go forth with this decision.)_

Thel felt that if Andalites had the ability to make noise, this Andalite would be snarling. Thel himself was at a loss. Just what was Aximili talking about? The ability to morph? What did that mean exactly?

_(This will not be seen as a smart decision on your part Aximili, I hope you are aware of this.)_

Aximili chuckled.

_(You might be surprised. History has a way of repeating itself.)_

_(Maybe so, but even history does not ensure the outcomes will always be the same,)_ it was obvious the Andalite had regained some composure and even the Andalite smile he had come to recognize grazed his features, but once again Thel felt as if there was something more to their conversation. As if there was a joke he wasn't hearing.

(_The Council won't be happy. But there is no way to help it knowing you, and they will understand that. I only hope we will not regret this. We are following you Aximili, we have faith in you. We are prepared to send Andalite forces to your planet if you so wish, in order to help defend it as part of the alliance and fight any Yeerks that wish to take their chances.)_

"Very well, we too are prepared to lend forces where you need them, and would like to know more about the Yeerks and ways you plan to defeat them," Thel spoke up, knowing that this was now addressed to him.

_(I wish to remain here with the Sangheili, and provide all the information they require. Alfar remains safe and sound if you wish to inform his family. He has been brave,)_ the information seemed to be accepted by the Councilor.

_(It will be done. We will dispatch the next available fleet to your location. I should take approximately one month to get there from its current location.)_

"Then it is so. I will inform the rest of our forces of the confirmation of the alliance, and we will await the fleet."

(_Sangheili, we appreciate this aid,)_ Thel found himself feeling pleased.

"Do not thank me, this was your warrior's doing, we will see your fleet shortly, and we will keep in contact."

_(Very well. Good luck.)_

The screen went blank.

"Shall we inform the others?"

_(We shall.)

* * *

_

"We are exiting slipspace," not much later the blackness that had been surrounding them begin to recede as slipspace began to open into normal space. A shudder seemed to run through the Fang as they exited.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Jake muttered as he held on to the wall next to him.

"Where are we? Is that planet where we're going?"

Silence followed as they looked at the planet that loomed in front of them.

"I'm not sure. But something's not right," Kane seemed to be pressing various buttons across the control panels. The other Spartans quickly went to his side.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Leia question as she tried to see just what it was that wasn't right.

There was another impatient wait as Kane continued to view the screens.

"These aren't the original coordinates that were installed into the Fang when we left. These coordinates are unfamiliar, nowhere near close to anywhere we have ever been."

"So you're saying we're in the middle of nowhere?" Reese asked in a tense tone. Even he understood the severity of their situation.

"Exactly. Of course it isn't unusual to stray from a course when using slipspace, but there's something else," another pregnant pause as he pressed buttons.

"What is it?" Solomon asked impatiently.

"I have detected a distress beacon. And it is definitely UNSC. Its faint, but its there."

"What? How is that possible if we have never been here before?" Leia questioned, looking at the planet, as if she could detect just where it was coming from.

"I'm not sure, but there is no doubt that it's UNSC. Its coming from that planet. What do you suggest we do Captain?" their gazes turned towards her and she frowned. There was no question on what they should do.

"If that is a UNSC distress beacon, then we have no choice but to investigate. Wherever we were supposed to go can wait. Take us in."

"Yes ma'm. Grab a seat guys, I don't know just how this planet will handle us," the other Spartans obeyed and found a seat, just as the Fang accelerated towards the planet. They found that it was fairly easy to land the Fang as they followed the distress beacon. It was a sight hard to miss that lay in front of them.

"Its a UNSC Frigate. Only half of it," true enough there lay the frigate, covered in plants from what they guessed were years of exposure to the planet's nature. It was buried into the ground at what they guessed was a rough landing.

"I don't think I can land it inside, we'll have to land outside and board it on foot," Kane didn't wait for confirmation as he began to lower the Fang towards the ground, as close to the large frigate as possible. He opened the door leading outside and shut down the engines.

"The atmosphere seems to be breathable in case any of you want to take off your helmet, and gravity is stable," he informed them as he led the way outside.

"Alright, lets get in there and investigate. Ready your weapons in case of anything," Leia motioned as she took the lead. She looked up and a whistle escaped her lips at the altitude.

"I think we'll need some jet packs."

Once the Spartans were suited up with the jet packs, they wasted no time in entering the vessel. The vessel was indeed rusting and there was some wild animals that had used the frigate as a home. It has seemed mostly to be alien birds of some sorts, but all the animals were small and seemed to pose no threat. There seemed to be no sign of life as they went deeper and deeper into the vessel.

"Do you think anyone would even be alive? This ship looks old, it might have been here for a pretty long time," Noah muttered as they continued to walk into the darkness, only their night vision making them aware of their surroundings.

"Who knows, I doubt any survivors would stay in here though," Kane replied. They checked all the rooms they encountered but continued to find no sign of life anywhere. It seemed as if hours had passed when Reese called out to them.

"Guys, I think I found something!" he disappeared into a room to his right and the others quickly caught up to him.

"What is it Reese?" they asked.

"Its... a cryo-tube," he muttered as he placed a hand on it. The glass was misted and its contents were unknown.

"And it appears to be operational," Kent spoke as he darted to the side where the control panels lays. He pressed a button and all Spartans jumped when something flickered on it. The blue form of what they recognized as the shape of an AI slowly flickered into focus. Her hair was cropped short, and her almost naked body faced the Spartans as her flickering eyes seemed to stare straight at them.

"_If you are hearing this message, then you have stumbled upon the UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn,"_ the Spartans stiffened at the name. It was one everyone knew.

"_It has come to the time where my AI body will no longer function if I remain as I am. I will enter my own sleep, however I am unsure if my program will continue to function after a certain amount of time. The only way I may remain in contact in the case that we are found is through this message. If a UNSC vessel has found us, then we are in luck. Inside the cryo-tube is an extremely important package. Inside, lies John 117."_

"She said what?" Reese exclaimed as he looked more closely at the cryo-tube, "_The_ Chief is in here? What are you waiting for, open it!"

"Hold on, let her finish the message," Jake spoke sternly.

"_...The Dawn was halved when the pulse of Installation 00 was activated and we reemerged in this part of space. There was nothing left to do but drift and wait. We landed in this planet who appears to be of forerunner origin, but no life inhabiting it. As I am unaware how long we will remain, I leave this message for anyone that finds us. Wake him, when you need him."_

The hologram flickered and disappeared.

"So the Chief is in there, what should we do?" everyone looked towards the cryo-tube, as if they half expected it to open on its own.

"What else can we do? We have to make sure he's still alive, Kent," she looked at the Spartan, and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm on it," he took control of the panels, that were barely still working. There was a hiss as the pressure inside was released and the door begun to open. The Spartans gathered around, all gazes fixed onto the opening as it began to reveal its contents. His green armor seemed to shine even in the darkness, just his figure invoked a sense of admiration into the Spartans. Eternity seemed to pass as he began to move. His movements were slow as he gradually rose up from his laying position, and they knew he was indeed alive. He did not seemed frightened in the least as he lowered himself from the cryo-tube, and stood right in front of the Spartans.

This was the stuff of legends.

"Welcome back, Master Chief."

* * *

**R&R**

* * *

**AN:** I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I honestly started with one thought about what i was gonna have happen and it turned into something completely different, but I can't say I'm disappointed. I think this story is looking up and I hope those interested think so too. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
